Cloud computing providers may provide many types of cloud-based services, such as infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), platform-as-a-service (PaaS), and so forth. The cloud-based services may be supported by cloud resources of the cloud computing providers, which may include physical resources and associated virtual resources implemented via those physical resources. The cloud-based services provided by cloud computing providers may be used by application service providers to provide cloud-based applications which may be supported by the cloud resources of the cloud computing providers. For example, cloud-based applications may include cloud-based e-mail applications, virtual desktop applications, virtual collaboration applications, and many others. The cloud-based applications provided by application service providers support application services which may be provided to application end users. The application service capacity of cloud-based applications is supported by application resource capacity of the cloud-based applications (e.g., in terms of virtual machines (VMs) or other virtual resource components which may provide application resource capacity) that is supported by cloud resources of the cloud computing providers. The application resource capacity made available for supporting application service capacity of cloud-based applications may be controlled using capacity management mechanisms, including elastic capacity management mechanisms. Disadvantageously, however, there are various deficiencies associated with existing elastic capacity management mechanisms for elastic capacity management for cloud-based applications.